Why is Love so difficult
by Kate17
Summary: It beginns at the Stock Man Challange, Claire isn't pregnant but Tess


**Why is Love so difficult?**

Raiting: G-PG

I don't own any of the characters

Info: This story begins at the second day of the stock man challenge, Claire has won the challenge and she isn't pregnant. Nick and Tess have slept together one night before they had dinner with Harry and Liz, this is now 3 months ago.

Main characters: Tess and Nick

**Chapter 1**

She was looking at the test, it turned out positive, the tears were running over her skin, the only thing she was thinking is, I'm pregnant, oh goodness I'm pregnant. After a few minutes she takes her bag and goes outside, where Claire stands.

Claire: "And?"

Tess: "Positive, I'm pregnant"

Claire: "Oh Tess, this is wonderful, you must tell him"

Tess: "I can't, he hates me"

Claire: "He loves you, he is angry but he doesn't hate you"

Tess: "But…" at this moment Peter is ridding past to them and his horse bolt and catch Tess, she fell on the ground.

Claire: "Tess, are you ok?"

Tess doesn't say a word.

Claire "What have you done Peter?"

Peter: "I'm sorry, really Claire" he take his handy and call the ambulance

**Chapter 2**

About 3 hours later in the hospital.

Doctor: "Mrs. McLeod?"

Claire: "Jep"

Doctor "Your sister is ok, she had really good luck, you can go to her now, and I'll give you to some further information there.

Claire and the doctor went to the room where Tess is lying.

Doctor: "Mrs Teresa McLeod, I'll say congratulation to you, you will become a mum in about 6 months of twins.

Tess: "Twins?"

Doctor: "Yeah, twins, I'll make another ultrasound in a week, if this is ok with you"

Tess: "Jep this sounds good"

Doctor "So I'll see you next week and you'll not work so much, is this clear"

Tess "Is ok"

Claire "I'll look after her

**Chapter 3**

In the car

Tess "Claire please say nothing to Nick, I don't want him to know about it, not yet

Claire "But he should know"

Tess "Claire please"

Claire "Ok Tess, if you want so"

When they reach Drover's, all were waiting to celebrate that Claire have won, Nick is there with Sally, he have meet her at the Stock Man Challenge, as Tess see it, she feel her heart break.

Tess and Claire get a glass of champagne from Meg

Tess "No thanks, no alcohol please"

Everyone look at Tess

Liz "Oh now you don't want to celebrate that your sister has won"

Claire "Shut up Liz, Tess doesn't feel well"

Liz "She's like her mother"

Claire "It's enough, don't speak so with my sister, she hasn't done you anything and since she is here you only critics her, you destroy anything, leave my farm, I will not see you again here.

Harry look confused

Liz "Harry we go"

Harry "Claire, you can't talk so to Liz"

Nick "Yeah Dad is right"

Claire "I can, she don't critics my sister again, Tess is the most important person in my live and I don't lose her because of Liz"

Tess "Claire you'll never lose me"

Claire "Tess I love you so much"

Tess "Claire I love you also so much" both have tears in their eyes and hug each other.

Liz leave and Harry too. Nick looks angry at Tess and Tess began to cry and went to her room.

**Chapter 4**

Claire come into Tess room and sees her crying

Claire "Oh Tess I'm sorry"

Tess "He hates me, he really hates me"

Claire "No Tess, he doesn't hates you"

Tess "I'll not tell him about the babies, I don't want to ruin his live"

Claire "But Tess what will you tell them?"

Tess "That it was a one night stand"

The next day, Tess went to work to Wilgul and Alex came to help Claire with the horses.

At Drover's:

Claire "Alex, I'm so scared about Tess"

Alex "Tess is strong, she'll get trough off this"

Claire "She'll kill me but I must tell you, she's pregnant"

Alex "its Nick's, is it?

Claire nodded

Alex: "I'll…"

Claire "Alex no"

Alex "But…" Claire kisses him

Claire "I love you"

Alex "I love you too, are we together now"

Claire "I think so"

Same time at Wilgul

Tess "Are we finish now?"

Nick "Yes, but I want to talk with you?"

Tess "About what?"

Nick "You can't do this to mum"

Tess "Nick leaf it, you always take her of her everything else is not important, probably it will be better if I don't came over to Wilgul the next time"

Nick "But you have to"

Tess angry "No, I don't have to, you can do it on your own, you can take the whole money, but I don't want to hear everything about Liz, it's enough, I only stay because of Claire, you can tell her, if Claire weren't there, I would have left as she has want to, go to her tell her" Tess leaf angry

Nick looking after her worried what she meant, he decide not to ask his mother about the meaning yet, but he will ask her at a better moment.

**Chapter 5**

One week later, Tess has the Ultrasound and Claire is with her.

Doctor "Mrs McLeod, do you want to know what sex they will have?"

Tess "This would be great"

Doctor "The first one will be a girl and the second will be, yeah a boy"

Tess "A girl and a boy" she smile at Claire "can I have a picture"

Doctor "I have a better idea, I'll give you a video" give her the video and Tess and Claire bought some things for Tess, which she'll need for the pregnancy.

**Chapter 6**

One month went by, now Tess is in the fourth month and today, Tess will tell everyone that she's pregnant; everyone except Liz, Nick and Sally, Tess didn't want to see them.

Tess "I have to say something really important" everyone looks at her "I'm pregnant with twins, in the fourth month"

Jodi "Oh Tess this is wonderful"

Meg "Congratulations Tess"

Harry "Who is the father"

Tess is a bit nervous "Ähm, I don't know his name, it was a one night stand" Everyone look worried, Harry didn't believe her, so did the others but everyone look at her as they would believe her.

A few hours later Harry went back to Killarney

Harry "Liz what have you done?"

Liz "I don't know what you mean Harry, darling"

Harry "You know what I mean, you have destroy the night from Tess and Nick, you are the one that Tess did not like but the price is to high, you'll destroy Nick if he get to know what you have done, Tess is pregnant but she'll never say who the real father is, she knows it, as everyone knows it, Nick will not know that he'll become father in about 5 months, Tess become twins and I know that Nick is the father, because of you, Tess will never say a word of it.

Liz "Probably Nick is not the father, she's a bitch"

Harry "Enough Liz, Tess is not like you"

Liz looks at him in shook, was it possible that he knows it

Harry "Yeah I know that Alex is not my own son, as he knows it too, but I love him as my son, but know Liz I have enough of you and your lies, I'll never see you again, leave Killarney.

With tears Liz arrive at Wilgul, she tell Nick that Harry want not see her again and that Alex is not Harry's son

Nick drive to Harry

Nick "How can you say to mum that she should leave, you know it so long that Alex is not you son"

Harry "It's enough what she has destroy, I can't tolerate this anymore, ask her what she has done between Tess and you, or better what she has done to Tess since she's here, probably you'll understand that I can't live with her anymore"

After this Nick ask Liz what she have done and with Tears she tell him everything, now he also want not to see her again and he dump Sally. He was thinking how I could get Tess back, but now he was so ashamed that he couldn't tell her that he was so wrong.

**Chapter 7**

4 months later, Nick has not spoken with Tess yet. Liz comes, she now normally Live in Melbourne

Liz "Tess I'll warn you the last time, stay away from Nick" she turn around and drive away

Tess takes Oskar under tears and ride away.

Nick arrive at Drover's Run

Nick "Tess, Tess, are you here?"

He see that Oskar is not there, Claire arrive now

Nick "She takes Oskar"

Claire "Oh my good what when her or the babies something happens"

Nick "She's pregnant"

Claire "Yes, she want not to know you about that, but she's pregnant form you, now in the 8 month"

Nick "I must find her"

He drives with the mort cycle and after about 15 minutes he found Tess lying on the ground.

Nick is now beside Tess

Nick "Tess can you hear me"

Tess "Nick, I…"

Nick "Tess I know about our babies"

Tess "I don't want to lose them"

Nick "You'll not lose them"

Tess "I was so scared I want to tell you today, I know late but than your mother came and she says to me again that I should stay away from you"

Nick "Don't listen what she says, I know everything she have done to us, I was such an idiot, Tess I love you so much, I want to be with you"

Tess "I love you too, please don't let me alone"

Nick "I'll be there for you for ever" Nick take the sat phone and call Claire as Tess scream

Nick "Tess was it"

Tess "Oh no, not yet, I'm in labour, they are coming" Nick tells it Claire.

At Drover's

Claire "Alex we need the helicopter, Tess is in labour"

Alex and Claire fly to Tess and Nick; they took the both and fly to the hospital.

**Chapter 8**

In the hospital

Doctor "Are you the future father?"

Nick "Yes"

Doctor "Then you can come with"

They go to a room with Tess and a doctor came after a few minutes. Half and a hour later, Tess give birth to a little girl and about 5 minutes later her little brother joined her in. The doctor control the babies

Doctor "Congratulations they are really healthy, I'll live you now alone with your babies.

Nick "They are wonderful"

Tess "Thank you for the both" Nick kisses Tess

Tess "What would you say when we named the Girl after my sister and your brothers second name"

Nick "Louise Marion, yes sounds great"

Tess "And Gary"

Nick "You want really to take my second name"

Tess "Yes I want to"

Nick "So I guess it is Gary Jake"

Tess "Yes so you are right, and the surname"

Nick "It's ok with me when you take yours but I would like if you would give ours"

Tess "Nick what do you mean"

Nick "Tess you are the must wonderful, beautiful and thought women I know, I love you since the first day I saw you, I almost lose you one time and I'll never lose you again, you are the love of my live. Teresa Charlotte McLeod will you marry me?"

Tess "Oh Nick, yes I want to" He took the ring out of the box as Claire come in

Claire "Oh sorry"

Tess "It's ok, can you take Louise and Gary"

Claire "Oh Tess the names are wonderful" she take them and Nick put Tess the ring on the finger

Now every one comes into the room and say: "Congratulation to the both wonderful kids and your engagement. Nick and Tess were so happy.

Harry "My two grandchildren's are so sweet, I'll babysit every time you want.

Meg: "I'll also babysit whenever you two want some time for each other. "

**Chapter 9**

About 3 months later: Tess and Nick have married a few weeks ago

Nick: "Good morning, Mrs. Ryan."

Tess: "Good morning, Mr McLeod." They kiss

Nick "I'm so happy to be with you and our kids"

Tess "I'm too, I love you so much Nick"

Nick "I love also so much, darling"

They babies began to cry, Tess and Nick got to their room

Tess takes Gary and Nick takes Louise

Tess "Thank you for these both"

Nick "I must say thank you to you, darling"

Tess "Nick we should show the both to Liz"

Nick "No, I don't want to see her"

Tess "Nick she's your mother, I have invited her, sorry darling, that I haven't tell you"

Nick "I don't want her to hurt you"

Tess: "Everything will be ok, Nick"

**Chapter 10**

Liz arrive and Nicks looks angry at her

Tess "Hello Liz"

Liz "Hello you both"

Nick "Hello Mum"

Liz "I'm really sorry for what I've done to you both, can you forgive me Tess?"

Tess "I've already forgive you Liz"

Liz "Thank you so much Tess" she hugs her

Tess "Do you want to see your grandchildren's?"

Liz "This would be great"

They walk to their room

Tess "These are Louise Marion and Gary Jake McLeod-Ryan"

Liz "They are wonderful, congratulation you two.

They went into the living room

Liz "I'm really sorry for what I've done to you two, I was so scarred to lose you Nick, please forgive me for what I've done"

Nick "Mum you'll never lose me, I'll forgive me, but you must accept that Tess and the kids are now extremely important for me."

Liz "I understand this and I'm really happy for you two"

Nick went into the kitchen to get the champagne.

Liz "Thank you Tess, I've thought I've lost him forever.

Tess "He'll always love you and I don't want to take him away from you"

Liz "I know it now, thank you that you have invited me"

Nick came back and they celebrate together.

**Chapter 11**

About 3 weeks later, Tess have gotten a flu, but today Liz want to came over to Wilgul, she now live again with Harry at Killarney.

Nick: "I'll call her and let her know that you are ill."

Tess "But Nick she is so happy if she can see the kids"

At this moment Liz is coming

Liz "Hello" she looks at Tess "Are you ill Tess"

Tess "Just a little flu"

Liz "Nick, can you do the work alone, I'll after Tess and the kids"

Nick "Thanks mum" Nick is going outside to do the work

Liz "Tess just lay down, I'll make you some tea and I'll play with the kids"

Tess "Thank you Liz, but I can do something else like cooking"

Liz "No Tess you lay down"

Tess "OK" she lays down in her and Nick's bed

After about 10 minutes Liz comes with a tea

Liz "Tess drink it, you'll feel a bit better, I have make this tea for Nick and Alex if they had the flu"

Tess "Thanks" she is drinking the tea, after a few minutes she falls asleep

Liz goes to the kids and see that they are sleeping, she is really happy.

**Chapter 12**

After an hour Liz goes back to Tess, she sees her sleeping and thought that she now knew why she was that bad to her. She was jealous of Ruth that she had got a daughter, she loves her sons but she has really wanted a daughter. Tess is so perfect, she nice to everyone, has energy and if she, Liz must say the truth she loves her since the first moment, she was so blind of this jealous that she never saw that she likes her and now that she knew how hard her childhood was, she hates Ruth for that. Now Liz is so happy to have her as a daughter in law, she loves Tess as her own daughter, she is a part of the family and this makes Liz happy.

Tess wakes up and she sees Liz's looking at her

Tess "Oh, I must fallen asleep"

Liz "Is ok Tess"

Tess "Thanks for looking at the twins"

Liz "No problem"

Tess "Is something wrong?"

Liz "No, it's just I think that I know why I was so beastly to you, I was so jealous that Ruth had gotten the daughter I always wished for. But you are so nice, and you have so much energy, Tess I now see it, I'm so glad to have you in the family"

Tess has tears in the eyes: "Thanks Liz, I've wished so much to have a big family and it seems that my dream now came true."

Liz: "Thanks Tess, that you have given me a second chance"

Tess: "No problem"

Liz hug Tess as Nick came in

Nick: "Thanks Mum, to look after my wife and the twins"

Liz: "No problem, so its late I'll go now". Liz goes to her car and drive home.

Nick: "Tess, what have you done? My mother likes you."

Tess: "I don't know, but she says that she was jealous of my mother because she's got me, a daughter, she's always want a daughter"

Nick looks sad at Tess: "My mother loves you more than me"

Tess: "Oh honey, she loves you and I love you so much"

Nick: "That sounds good, you are so important for me, I love you more than everybody else except our kids" he kiss Tess

**Chapter 13**

Now one year later, Tess have organised a Family dinner, she has also invited Liz, without the knowing of Harry.

Nick: "Tess but what when he doesn't want to see mum?"

Tess: "Nick, she's part of the family; probably there is another chance for them"

Nick: "Tess you are so wonderful" he smile at her

Tess: "Thanks, but you are too, so I'm looking for Gary and Lulu"

Nick takes Tess hand and together they walk in the children's room.

Lulu ran to Tess.

Lulu: "Love mummy"

Tess: "I love you too Lulu and you brother too"

Gary came now also to them

Gary: "Love mummy and daddy"

Nick: "We love you also"

Nick takes Lulu and Tess Gary

A few minutes later Claire, Alex, Meg, Jodi, Harry and Liz came.

Harry: "Nick why have you invited Liz"

Tess: "I have invited her because she's also part of this family"

Liz: "Hy Tess, thank you for your inviting"

Tess: "Hy Liz, no problem you are part of the family and I want you to be here"

Liz: "Thanks Tess you are so nice"

Then dinner began, Liz and Harry only fight, but then it turn out to become really horrible:

Harry: "Oh Liz, probably you like she now because she's like you a bitch"

Nick: "Don't talk so about my wife."

Harry: "But I've heard from Sandra that they both are not your children, like Alex is not mine"

Nick: "Tess, say this isn't true"

Tess: "They are your children"

Nick: "I can't trust you after hearing this, leaf Tess; I don't want to see you and them anymore"

Tess: "But Nick…"

Nick: "Leaf"

Tess crying: "If you want so, but then I don't want you to see our kids anymore" She stands up, take the kids and leaf and Claire follow her.

Liz: "You are such an idiot Nick" she also leafs.

Alex: "Nick, Tess would never do this, if you don't talk to her soon, you'll leaf her and the kids, forever"

Meanwhile the 3 women and the kids arrive in Dorver's Run.

Tess: "This isn't true, I would never do this"

Liz: "Tess come down, think about the baby"

Claire: "The baby?"

Tess: "I'm pregnant again, in the second month"

Claire: "You should talk to him alone soon."

Tess: "You are right"

**Chapter 14**

The next morning Tess wakes up early.

Tess: "He Claire, can you take a look on the twins."

Claire: "Sure"

So Tess rode over to Wilgul. But short before she was in Wilgul, she fell from Oskar.

Luckily Nick was on his way to Drover's Run, as he saw Tess lying on the ground. As he saw her lying on the ground, he stops his car and run to her.

Nick: "Tess"

Tess quiet: "Nick, Baby"

Nick, now sitting beside her: "Tess, I'm here, what do you mean with Baby?"

Tess: "Nick I love you, I'm pregnant again, second month"

Nick: "Oh, Tess this is so wonderful, I was such an idiot yesterday, I'm so sorry, I know that the twins are mine, I'm so sorry Tess"

Tess: "Yes you are an idiot, but I love this idiot"

Nick: "Can you stand up?"

Tess: "I don't know, I think my leg is broken, may you help me?" Nick helps Tess in the car and drive to the hospital.

There the doctor examine Tess and found out that her leg is broken but that the baby is ok. So he makes Tess a plaster.

Doctor: "So know you can't work on the farm for 4 weeks"

Tess: "Is ok"

Nick: "I'm looking at her"

Doctor: "I'll see you in 4 weeks"

So Nick drive with Tess to Drover's Run.

Nick: "Tess, I'm so sorry, I'm so happy that you pregnant again, we will get another child"

Tess: "Nick, I love you so much" she takes his hand and lay it on her stomach "There is our baby in it"

Nick kisses her and then he get out of the car then he let her out of the car. Together they go inside.

Claire: "Oh my god Tess, what have happened?"

Tess: "I fell from Oskar, I don't know why, but we have talked"

Nick: "Yep and I was such an idiot"

Claire: "Yep you were an idiot and if you hurt my sister again then you can…"

Nick: "I'll never hurt her again and I'll never speak with dad again because he have done this"

Tess: "Nick I don't want to destroy your family"

Nick: "You and our kids are my family, then also my brother and your sister and my mother since she's nice to you" He gives his hands around her waste and slowly began to kiss her neck.

Tess giggled: "Darling you are also part of my family"

Claire: "Nice from you two that I'm part of our family"

Nick: "You are the sister of my wonderful wife and if I see Alex and you I would say…"

Claire: "What, there's nothing with us, Tess"

Tess: "But you are together"

Claire: "I've told you that you have to keep this as a secret"

Nick: "I know it from Alex, Claire why don't you two want anyone to know about this?"

Claire: "I don't know, I'm a bit scared"

Tess: "Darling, we are McLeod's it isn't so easy for us to stand for our love"

Nick: "Oh yeah this true, so darling you should rest"

Tess: "Yep darling, but first I want to see our children"

Nick: "You will"

**Chapter 15**

They go to Lulu and Gary.

Lulu: "What mummy done?"

Tess: "Mummy fall from Oskar"

Gary: "Mummy aua"

Tess: "Yep"

Gary came to Tess

Gary: "Love Mummy and Daddy"

Nick: "We love you both too"

Tess: "So mummy must go and rest"

Gary and Lulu together: "Want to rest with mummy"

Tess: "If you too want so, then it's OK"

Together the go to Tess old room.

Nick helps Tess to lie down and Gary and Lulu lay beside Tess, soon the both were sleeping.

Tess: "Thanks Nick, we can drive to Wilgul a bit later" Then she also began to sleep.

Nick kisses her forehead and then leaf the room to help Claire and Alex a bit.

After one hour Harry arrive.

Harry: "I'm sorry for what happened, but she's a cheaper"

Nick: "Don't talk so about my wife"

Harry: "Liz only like because Tess is like her, she wouldn't like her otherwise" he go into the house and began to walk to Tess room, for the room Nick hold his Dad back.

Nick: "Leave dad"

Harry: "No, I'll say it to her, what I've to say"

Tess wakes up and hear this, she slowly stand up and walk to the door suddenly:

Tess: "Argh"

Nick ran into the room.

Nick: "Darling what is?"

Tess whit tears: "The Baby, Nick, it hurt so much"

Nick: "I'll call your doctor"

He takes the handy and calls the doctor.

Nick: "He will be soon there, darling"

He helps her onto the bed.

Nick: "Dad leave, if her our baby happen something"

Harry: "I'm sorry, but Liz will only like if she is also like her"

Nick: "They are my kids, I know it"

Harry: "But then why likes Liz her"

Nick: "Because she haven't want me a son, she have want a daughter"

Harry: "Therefore she was so to Ruth and later to Tess, I understand, oh my god, what have I done I'm so sorry"

A few minutes later the doctor came

Doctor: "Harry could you leave, probably with the twins"

Harry takes the twins, which weren't really awake now and go outside

Doctor began to examine Tess

Doctor: "You are both OK, but you should really haven't any stress the next for weeks, then you'll go to the hospital and there we will see"

Tess: "Thanks"

Nick: "Thanks doctor" he takes Tess hand and smile at her

Doctor: "So I'll leave you two alone now" He leaves

Nick: "Everything, will be ok Tess"

Tess: "Nick I'm so happy that our little baby is ok"

Nick kisses Tess slowly.

Nick: "You have makes me to the happiest man"

Tess: "And you me to the happiest woman" she smile at him "Do you want me to join in the bed?"

Nick smiles and lay down beside her and takes her into his hands, soon both were fallen asleep.

**Chapter 16**

4 Weeks later Nick and Tess are driving with the kids to the hospital, to see if everything is right with the baby, to control Tess leg and the twins have a routine examination.

Now they were in the hospital and the doctor came.

Doctor: "So I'll begin with you Tess, do you want the kids to come with you?"

Tess: "Of course"

So the go to make an ultrasound

Doctor: "Yep, here you see, everything its ok with the baby, do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Tess and Nick: "Yes"

Doctor: "Here you see, it's a little girl, you two will have a little sister soon, so and now we see your leg" He go with Tess in another room, there he examination her leg and take the plaster from the leg.

Doctor: "Your leg is OK, so now we will see your kids" He goes with Tess to Nick and the kids.

Nick: "Oh Tess, the leg is OK." He smiles at her

Doctor: "Now we see you both, Gary and Louise" They go to a room and it turned out that everything is OK.

**Chapter 17**

Seite 14 von 14


End file.
